Me? A Princess?
by Reciecup14
Summary: The Grand Magic Games are finally over but what happens when Jell- i mean Mystogan shows up talking about a war between light and dark? What does this have to do with Zeref? And how is Lucy a princess? Read and find out! You know you want to! XD A Bunch of OC's in this thing! Also ElfmanXOC, ErzaXMystogan, WendyXRomeo, GajeelXOC, GrayXOC, MirajaneXLaxus, LisannaXOC,
1. Chapter 1: Me? A Princess?

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new story that I'm writing, so nice comments please. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gajeel would be my husband. And Lucy would kick ass worse than Erza and Gildarts. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1:

Everyone could be seen in the guild, taking on their usual roles: half of the men in the guild getting caught up in a brawl, Erza getting involved to avenge her demolished cheesecake, and all the females talking casually at the bar.

Slightly isolated at a back round table, was everyone's favorite bubbly blonde and celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. She was currently lost in her own little world as she remembered the one moment that would change her life forever.

**_Flashback_**

_The Grand Magic games were coming to a close as the judges announced Fiore's winner and #1 guild. To be expected, Fairy Tail was crowned winner and it was all thanks to one of their strongest guild members: Erza Scarlet._

_She was glad to put Minera into a relaxing coma._

_After they received a large trophy and a LARGE sum of prize money, they all settled into Lucy's room in the infirmary. While everyone was cheering on and on about how they basically just conquered the Games, the injured but happy blonde nodded casually, occasionally looking in Natsu's direction. The pink head merely flashed his cocky grin, but Lucy could tell there was more hiding in the depths of his dark, fiery eyes._

_And Mira caught the whole thing._

_Next thing you know, the Demon Take-over mage shoved everyone out of the cramped room except for Natsu… and Happy. The three were now alone and enjoying the silence._

**_LUCY'S POV:_**

'_I wonder why Mira pushed everyone out like that? I didn't ask her to do it, but… it is quite calmer without the entire bunch.'_

_I leaned my head back against the comfy hospital pillow and relished in the comforting silence. Then I remembered that I had company._

"_Hey… Natsu?" I called to him. He turned slightly to look at me with his all too familiar smile on his face. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that smile._

"_Well—I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me… you know from Minerva." I flashed him my most sincere smile. I really was grateful that he was there to catch me when my life was hanging by a thread. Natsu just blushed and looked away—HOLD UP, HE'S BLUSHING?! I hid my shock pretty well, if I say so myself, and let him continue… while stuttering._

"_H-Hey uh—it's no big deal W-We're best friends!" he rushed out._

"_Yeah… we've all been through a lot together haven't we?" I said while blushing at his last comment._

'_Wow… this dude is really sweating right now…' I sweatdropped. I decided to stare at my hands since obviously my gaze was making him nervous. Next thing I know, I hear the loudest possible smacking known to MAN… and realize that it's just Happy enjoying his lunch._

"_Oh, Happy I didn't know you were still in here!" I said staring at the blue floating exceed._

"_Maaaaw! Fwat's mwean Luushy!" he said still munching the fish. He finally finished it—bones and all—and flew right into my well-endowed chest. Then he looked at me with the cutest eyes that I think would even (maybe) melt Carla's stone-cold heart._

"_Lucy when do you think it will be before you can walk without feeling dizzy again?" he asked. My heart warmed at his caring of my welfare._

"_I don't know Happy," I cradled the cat further to my chest, "I would probably need a wheelchair if we're heading for home soon. I would ask Wendy to heal me but she's already done so much. I wouldn't want to be a burden." I look back up at Natsu who's just standing there, politely listening to me. I hold up my hand and gesture for him to come and sit alongside me._

"_But I promise to get better as soon as possible. It wouldn't feel right not being able to go on adventures with you guys!" I say as I reached out to pull Natsu in a hug just like Happy. It feels good holding them like this._

**_NATSU'S POV:_**

_I feel Lucy encircle her thin yet lean arms around me and Happy and couldn't help but blush a little. I'm surprised I didn't get a nosebleed from being in such close proximity to her. I hear her sigh in content then say something I really wasn't expecting._

"_I love you guys." She said. She looked like she was in total bliss. I couldn't help but wonder if she's like this because she's lightheaded from her recent battle or if she really means it. Mavis, I hope it's the latter. All of a sudden, I feel a small nudge on my arm and I look down at my partner Happy giving me a knowing look. "Tell her", was what his eyes were saying. I took a deep breath and nodded since he had me cornered and it was bound to happen anyway. The day has finally come for me to confess…_

…_That I am head over heels for this girl._

**_REGULAR POV:_**

_Natsu cleared his throat, which in turn grabbed the celestial mage's full attention._

"_Natsu? What's the matter?" she says showing concern in her eyes. The Dragon Slayer merely shakes his head and slowly, almost carefully, grabs both of her soft hands within his own._

"_Lucy…" he says, while gazing at her with his most determined expression. The blonde almost jumped at the intensity of his gaze, but waits patiently to hear what he has to say._

"_I-I know that s-sometimes I can act like a child and can be pretty stubborn, b-but—" Lucy's slender hand cupped his cheek as if tell him to take his time. He stared in her deep brown eyes as he took another breath to calm his nerves._

"_Look… when I have a gut feeling, it's my first instinct to follow it…and a majority of the time I'm right." She nodded for him to continue._

"_When Minerva mercilessly fought you in that water battle, I got that same feeling and it was like something was telling me to get off my ass and protect you. Luce… I thought I was going to lose you out there." He said as he gave the hand that cupped his face a gentle squeeze. He looks up to find Lucy giving him a sad smile._

"_Oh Natsu… you're never going to lose me." The pinkette only smiled._

"_I know… because I will always be with you. No matter what." Lucy smiled brightly at him._

"_Hey Luce?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Over the course of these games… I realized something really important." She looked at him in confusion._

"_Yeah? Like what?"_

"…"

"… _Natsu?"_

"… _I love you."_

**_LUCY'S POV:_**

_I'm sorry what? I swear by this point my heart was going to grow legs and jump out of my chest._

"_What… did you say?" Are my ears deceiving me? Did the Fire Dragon Slayer say what I think he just said? Said boy just chuckled, making me look at him expectantly._

"_I said I love you silly. Luce you're acting weird. You feeling okay?" he said putting a hand to my forehead, which only made me even more flustered._

_Okay Lucy calm down. You can handle this. Even though it's not every day that the guy you fell in love with suddenly tells you—HOLD UP, I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?! _

_I smiled to myself knowing that there was no denying it. I loved him with my whole heart and hell, my soul too. I don't know when it starts but my guess is that I've slowly fallen for him. And he just confessed that he feels the same way. There's only one thing to do now…_

"_I love you too, Natsu-kun." I said giggling slightly. He just looked at me with his jaw slightly open, which made me laugh harder._

"_What?" I said. That finally made him snap out of it._

"_N-Nothing! I just didn't know you were going to say it back, that's all!" he turned his face slightly pouting. How cute._

"_Well of course I was gonna say it back! What did you expect?" I said still laughing. Natsu then leaned over and gently yet firmly grabbed my chin to face him._

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_Hehe, you." I said simply. He just stared into my eyes and vice versa as I felt his husky breath tickle my lips. My eyes started feeling heavy all of a sudden, and noticed that Natsu was now leaning incredibly close. At the same time that my eyes closed, he finally closed the gap and kissed me. Over the course of the Grand Magic Games, I realized something important too._

_His lips are so warm._

**_NATSU'S POV:_**

_When I kissed her it felt like everything around us stopped and the only thing that mattered was us. We've probably only been kissing for a few minutes but it felt like hours to me. I didn't bother with deepening the kiss because the moment itself was deep. The kiss was full of passion even though it was short and sweet. Her lips tasted like honey and cherries._

_It's a taste I'll never get tired of._

**_REGULAR POV:_**

_When they ended the kiss, all they heard was a loud hiccup and noticed that Happy was still here… crying._

"_That was *sniff* so *sniff sniff* BEAUTIFUL!" he said jumping into both Natsu and Lucy's arms. They all hold on to each other in a loving embrace, all mages thinking that this is the love of a true family._

**_End Flashback_**

It's been a week since this touching event and since the Grand Magic Games ended. Unexpectedly, the guild receives a visit from a few of their long time friends and old enemies: Crime Sorciere. The usually lively guild hall went silent as Jell—_Mystogan_, Meldy, and Ultear walk towards the Master who was sitting calmly at the bar.

"Hello, Mystogan. I had a feeling you would come by. Is it time?" The hooded man nodded. The short old man jumped from his perch on the counter and led them upstairs towards his office. Halfway through the climb, he scanned the guild until his eyes landed over towards the round tables.

"Lucy! You need to be present for this as well. Come child!" Said blonde quickly exited her daydream and hurried up the stairs after her master and the trio.

**IN MAKAROV'S OFFICE:**

"Master, why must I be present during this meeting? What's happening?" The master nodded at Mystogan, giving him permission to tell the girl the truth. The masked mage turned to Lucy.

"Lucy… im afraid the time is come for you to learn of your true identity."

"What are you talking about? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, former debutant of the Heartfilia Estate and daughter of the world's strongest celestial mage. There's not much else besides the fact that I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." She said in confusion.

"That's all true… but you are not just Lucy Heartfilia. You are Lucilia Margaret Heartfilia-Taiyo, Princess of the Celestial Kingdom."

_A/N: And im gonna stop it right there cuz I know you would want to keep reading what happens next! So read and review! Don't hurt me! *runs away*_


	2. Chapter 2: Celestial Training

_A/N: Sup everyone! Say goodbye to Chapter 1 and hello to Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I do not on any part of Fairy Tail, but I do own all of my OC's that will be present in this story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2:

**IN MAKAROV'S OFFICE:**

Occurring in this office was a meeting between the Master, Jella—_Mystogan_ along with the other two members of his independent guild and finally the celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. But now the time has come for the secret of Lucy's true identity to be revealed.

"B-But… that's impossible! My father… even my mother would have told me something as important as this! Why?! Why now?!" she yelled anxiously.

"Settle down, Lucy! Let us explain!" The blonde did as she was told and took deep breaths to calm herself. When she felt she was composed enough, she looked at the Master, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"It is best to tell us everything you know of first, Mystogan." The mysterious man nodded as he took the floor.

"We have reason to believe that Zeref has returned." Lucy gasped at this. If anyone looked close enough, you could see images of the dark dragon Acnologia flash across her eyes. She shook her head slightly as she listened on.

"He is now looking for three items that could bring him world domination. These items are the keys to the universe: the key of the Heavens, Earth and of Hell."

"Hey, I think I once read a book about those keys." Lucy said. Mystogan nodded for he probably read that same book and then proceeded to take out a story mic. He then spoke into the magical microphone and his words created a series of images to help with his tale.

"If Zeref gets his hands on these keys, he would be able to unlock the Ultimate Key or the forbidden key so to speak."

"Why is this key forbidden?" Lucy asks curiously.

"It is not really forbidden. It has just been sealed away for so long that people began to believe it was forbidden. Many other towns and countries believe that it is merely a myth since there isn't much knowledge about it in general. The only person who was able to summon the key is the one known as King of the Constellations or you may know him as the Spirit King." He said.

**IN THE GUILD HALL:**

"Hey, Erza?" the red head paused in eating her cake to face everyone's favorite Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yes Natsu what is it?" she said, slightly impatient.

"What do you think they're talking about up there?" he said, gesturing towards the Master's office. Erza grimaced slightly, knowing she had been cornered somehow.

"It's not exactly my place to tell anyone, but if my hunch is right then they're talking about Zeref's reappearance." Nearly the entire guild went silent at her words and the rest of her team urged her to continue.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not obligated to continue this discussion. The Master chose specific people to know of this and that includes Lucy, Mystogan and Gildarts."

"At least tell us what he wants with Lucy!" Natsu pleaded. The Re-quip mage sighed exasperatingly.

"Once again, Natsu, I don't know! The only information I know of is about the presence of Zeref being felt during the Grand Magic Games, that's all!" she sat down to finish her cake, though her fork was stabbing at it slightly.

"If you really must know then why don't you ask the Master about it okay?" she said, giving up the argument. The pink head merely looked upstairs in direction of the office and couldn't help but get a bad feeling in his gut.

_Lucy…_

**IN MAKAROV'S OFFICE:**

"So if Mustache Fa—I mean the Spirit King was able to summon it does that also mean he was the one who sealed it away?" Mystogan nodded.

"It would be wrong for me to assume but from what little knowledge we have, I'd say the Ultimate Key only reveals itself when the three keys are together. So my guess is that he sealed away the three keys."

"Then does it mean it's possible for the three keys to be hidden in their namesakes?" she asked.

"We have reason to believe that is also true."

"I know you're probably wondering how you're involved in all of this, Lucy." The Master pitched in. The blonde slowly nodded.

"I suppose I should start this from the beginning. Would you mind handing me that story mic, Mystogan?" the hooded man complied instantly.

"You see, Lucy, back in ancient times, there was only one kind of magic. And out of all the different magics we have today, Celestial Magic is the closest to the One Magic." Lucy nodded.

"Because they were closely related, Celestial Magic was hardly practiced at all, for it would only accept users with incredible power and spirit and focus. The first user of this magic was a man by the name of Marcus Seiza. He was the first person to master this magic and over time he was acknowledged by all of the constellations for his strength. He soon took on the role as the Spirit King." Lucy gasped and soon started chuckling.

"I'm sorry—wait, his name was Marcus? Man, I am so going to tease him with this later!" She soon composed herself and nodded at the Master to continue.

"The Spirit King's job is basically to look over the Celestial Kingdom as well as the Earth. Then one day he came across a magical being with immense spiritual connection and strength. He soon realized that she was also a person who could wield Celestial Magic."

"Let me guess… it was my mom, right?" The Master nodded and continued.

"The Spirit King was so moved by her connection with the spirits that he took her to visit the Celestial Kingdom. He then decided to appoint your mother as the Queen of the Celestial Kingdom. It was then her duty to watch over the three keys which she continued doing until she fell ill."

"But, wait… if my mother was the Queen of the Celestial Kingdom, when did she come back to earth?" she asked. The Master spoke in a grave voice at this.

"It was after a few years that she had been living there when the palace was attacked. Zeref was trying to retrieve the Heaven's key. Your mother had sealed it away, but before she was able to escape, Zeref casted a curse that diminishes her magic power over time. This was also what caused her to retire from working as a wizard at the age of 17." The Master looked up to find the usually happy blonde looking sorrowful at the mention of the tragedy of her mother. Lucy cleared her throat, making the Master look at her in surprise.

"Master… am I absolutely the only person who can recover these keys?" The old man sighed heavily.

"Well, you are Layla's daughter which makes you royal by blood. And as of now, you are the most powerful Celestial mage in Fiore." The girl's eyes widened at this but she said nothing about it.

"So how will I be able to find them? Is there some type of map? Or riddles?" she asked.

"It would be difficult to find them right now because you haven't mastered sensing a key's presence. So I will be sending you to an old friend of mine who lives on an island so secret that not even I could find it without her help." He turned around enough to grab what looked like a mirror.

"Here, take this communication lacrima to let me know of your progress. And tell Kida-sama I said 'hello'." Lucy suddenly paled at this.

"Wait, wait ,wait—let me get this cleared up. How much time do I actually have with this? I can't possibly master this overnight!" she said flailing her arms exaggeratingly. Finally, Mystogan decided to speak.

"I believe the seals that were placed on the keys repel dark magic. So, Zeref would have a pretty hard time getting those keys. I'd say you have about six months before he decides to do something drastic. He's not exactly rushing his world domination." He said thoughtfully. Lucy nodded.

"Well, if I truly am the only one who can do this, then that means the fate of this world is in my hands. I'll do whatever it takes and I swear I won't give up. Cause that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" she said raising her fist proudly. Her fist slowly lowered as she realized something.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"… No one else is supposed to know about this are they?"

"I have selected a few. Why?"

"… No reason. With me being gone for a while, they'd probably wonder where I've gone to." The old man suddenly hopped off of his desk.

"Don't worry about that right now, Lucy. You have some very special training to do!" he said, giving her a goofy grin. The smile smiled gently in return.

"You should probably go to your apartment and get packed. I will wait for you at the train station." Mystogan said. The girl nodded and followed him out of the office.

**(NATSU'S POV)IN THE GUILD HALL:**

As soon as I smelt honey and lemons, I was at the bottom of the stairs ready to greet Lucy.

"Luce? You okay?" I asked. She seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Huh—Yeah I'm great! I just have to go on a… mission! Yeah, Master appointed me to go on a special mission."

"A mission? That means me and Happy should go with you!—"

"No! I-I mean, that won't be necessary. Look, Master needs me to go on this one alone, okay?" she said placing her soft hand on my cheek. I grasped it quickly and leaned into it, enjoying the comfort. She gave me a sad smile. That bad feeling in my gut grew suddenly.

And I couldn't go with her.

"Well when do you think you'll be back?" I asked with hope in my eyes. When she paled in the face is when I suddenly felt worried.

"To be honest, Natsu… I'm not sure. It could be months. And I have to leave as soon as I pack." She dropped her hand back to her side and walked around me to the front entrance. As soon as I turned to run after her, Gramps slammed his huge fist down, crushing me into the floor.

"But Gramps! She—"

"She will be fine, Natsu. Try to have some faith in her." He said calming taking a sip of beer. It's a little early to be drinking beer…

"At least tell us where she's going!" I heard Gray yell. I could've sworn I just felt Juvia's aura darken.

The old man finally released me, but one move and I'd be flat as a pancake… again. I heard the Master sigh.

"She's going to visit an old friend for some training, now I'm afraid that's all I can let you youngsters know." What is with all the secrecy around here?!

So now I'm sulking at the bar. No one will let me leave because they think I'd follow Lucy… which is a very tempting idea to say the least.

They could at least let me see her off at the train station… bunch of heartless assholes.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION:**

"I'm sorry Lucy but this is as far as I can take you." Mystogan said. The blonde nodded her head for she knew his identity needed to remain a secret.

"Alright. So you'll just tell me where to go via lacrima?" she said, holding up her mirror. The hooded man nodded and, before she could object, teleported elsewhere. Lucy then proceeded to get on the appropriate train dragging her pink suitcase with her. She sat at a window seat, getting a last glimpse of the Magnolia station before the train pulled off.

_So long Magnolia… Fairy Tail… Natsu. I promise I'll be home soon. I just need to take care of this first. _She thought before she slowly dozed off into a light sleep.

_A/N: Alright people that was the 2__nd__ chappie! Hope you all liked it! Read and review please!_


	3. Chapter 3: No Answer

_A/N: Do you all know how hard it is to NOT get lazy with these stupid chappies? Anyways, enough of my ranting. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fariy Tail… very sadly. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3:

**LUCY'S POV:**

I hurried off of the train to face the semi-busy city of Hargeon. This is the place where I first met Natsu and Happy. I remember how Natsu destroyed nearly half the city and we were chased by the Magic Council Militia… Those were some good (crazy) times.

But enough of the nostalgia. I need to focus.

I calmly walked in the direction of the ports and, under Mystogan's instruction, met a sailor named Ted who was all the more willing to give me a ride to another dock halfway from another continent. I waited patiently in the boat as Ted untied the rope and hopped in himself.

"So yer a Fairy Tail wizard, aye?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I need to go on an important mission. So, thank you for being able to take me halfway at least." I said giving him my most charming smile. I kind of regretted it once I saw his eyes twinkling in excitement.

_Hehe… reminds me when when I first came here and ran into that good for nothing, perverted and fake 'Salamander". _The sailor broke me out of my thoughts.

"Well, if yer ever need a favor all it takes is one call and yer can have me wherever yer are yesterday!" he smiled and handed me a tiny slip of paper.

_A business card? Seriously?_ _How lame can this guy get?_ I thought. But nonetheless, I smiled sweetly… I have got to stop doing that.

The trip didn't last for very long—thank Mavis—and next thing I know, I'm standing on a dock… by myself… all alone… with no one here… and there's fog… _shitloads_ of fog…

.

.

.

… I'm fucked aren't I?

Suddenly I felt a buzz—not _that_ kind you perverts—and reached into my pocket to see that Mystogan was calling me. I answered it.

"Okay so I'm here… now what?" I said making sure not to leak ANY annoyance into my voice—

"I know you're a little annoyed—"

_Shit._

"So I'm going to teach you this spell fairly quickly." I nodded.

"First you need to transfer your magic into your vocal chords." I closed my eyes and concentrated as I felt a tingle at the back of my throat. Once I opened my eyes, he continued.

"Next you need to figure out specifically where you want to go inside your head. Once you've figured it out, you have to say it out loud…"

"Well, that doesn't seem so hard—"

"…backwards." And there's the hard part.

"Thanks Mystogan, I'm gonna go now. I'll call back once I make it there." And with that, I hung up.

_Okay. Maybe I should practice first, that way I won't screw up my only chance of going there. Hmm. Take me to Kida-sama's home? Okay now backwards. Emoi… sama-Adika… out… wait—ot… Shit what did I say?_

I kept this up for about fifteen more minutes and kept reciting it to myself until I felt I had it right.

_Okay here goes…_ I spoke loud enough for whatever was supposed to hear me and clear enough… I hope.

"Emoh Samas-Adik Ot Em Ekat!" All I heard was the echo of my voice as I waited… and waited… and waited some more… _and_ waited some goddamn more…

_OH FOR MAVIS' SAKE!_

I stomped my foot in agitation, making the water shake with soft waves. I froze slightly as I saw ripples in the water repelling my ripples when I shook the dock. Because the fog was so thick, I could hardly see anything. All I could do was listen as I heard what sounded like a tapping against the water. Something was _rowing_ towards me.

_Something or someone?_ I thought. Soon a boat came into view and, instantly, my hand flew to my whip just in case my guide wasn't friendly. I decided to lash my whip out anyway, let the end tie around the tail of the boat, and pulled it towards me.

… _Are you fucking kidding me?_

When the boat came closer, it turned out that NO ONE and NOTHING was in it.

And the shit gave me the creeps.

But as soon as my reasonable side kicked in—which took awhile—I realized that this boat was enchanted.

_So the spell did work. Good job Jella—Mystogan… Damn it!_

I was a bit hesitant about getting in the boat but then remembered that I have to call the Master once I get there. And thinking back to how long I waited for it to come to me…

… _Might as well catch up on some sleep. _I thought lazily. After an hour into the trip—through the fog—I woke up from my nap and summoned Plue to keep from being lonely.

"Punnn!" I giggled at his usual behavior.

"Hey Plue! Mind talking with me for a bit?" he just nodded happily and rambled on about what's been happening in my life. He nearly fell out the boat when I told him about Natsu—and my—confession, but congratulated me anyways. The thought of Natsu saddened me somewhat.

"I hope he's still not upset about not being able to come along… it's not like I didn't want him to. Master just didn't want to alert the guild."

"Pun-pun!"

"He said we should only tell the rest of the guild during extreme measures, for instance, Zeref conquering the world and turning everyone into his slaves."

"PUUUUNNN!" I saw the little dog cowering in a little ball in a corner of the boat.

"I'M NOT SAYING IT WOULD EVER GET THAT EXTREME!" I said waiving my arms around to make a point. I sighed heavily as I reached my arms out towards the gentle spirit.

"Come here, boy. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to put those disturbing thoughts in your head." I sweat dropped as I rocked him back and forth.

_Man this dog is sensitive… but it's so adorable._ I thought.

**BACK AT THE GUILD:**

Shortly after the celestial blonde mage left, the spirit of the guild dropped immensely.

And it ticked off one short-tempered Iron Dragon Slayer. While eating some iron, the brute stared everyone down in slight disgust before slamming his fist roughly against the bar counter.

"OI! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" The guild fell silent as Gajeel ranted about how the guild should be better than this.

"Come on! So what if Lucy left? She's coming back anyways. You all are acting like she just died!" Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the hall as they considered Gajeel's words.

Then a certain blue haired girl decided to speak her mind.

"Argh! You are such a heartless Metalhead! Don't you have any idea of how we feel?!" Gajeel nearly choked on his iron bar before he put on a smug face.

"Especially you _Shrimp_. You outta have more faith in Bunny Girl. And you call yourself her friend." He said emphasizing Levy's nickname.

"BURN!" shouted a random guild member. Levy only continued to get angrier while her teammates were trying to keep her from doing—or saying—something she would regret. Suddenly, Jet put a firm hand on her shoulder sent a gentle gaze towards the bluenette. She sent a smile in return and placed a soft hand on top of his.

Boy, was that the wrong time _and_ place.

Redfox eyes narrowed even further as he witnessed the small display of affection.

'_So that's how you wanna play, huh?'_ he thought, seething with jealousy. Before he went completely ballistic, he stomped away and anyone near would clear his way in fear.

**GAJEEL'S POV:**

_I can't believe she had the nerve to flirt with that lame excuse for Speedy Gonzales right in front of me! Mavis, I don't even know why I pursued her in the first place. My dumbass…_

I walked practically all over town until I got tired of staring at these buildings. My feet soon dragged me in the direction of the Eastern Forest.

Normal people would shake at the thought of traveling here, but I didn't mind it at all. It reminds me of the old days when I would train with Metalicanna… and hang out with…

_Get the fuck over it Redfox._ I scolded myself. I walked further into the heart of the forest and noticed that some of the trees weren't lookin right. Some were either scorched, had claw marks or were cut down completely leaving behind a dead stump. Then a strong smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

_This scent is… No that's impossible…_

Before I could dismiss the matter entirely, a weak voice reached my ears.

"P-Please… s-someone…" It sounded like it was in pain, reaching a side of me I usually kept reserved for Shrimp.

_Until she turned into a real bitch._ I thought bitterly.

I followed the sound of its breathing and came across a clearing of adult vulcans…

And they're all unconscious.

I tensed when I heard a rustling sound but calmed slightly when it was just a pink rabbit.

.

.

.

… _Sine when the fuck was a rabbit pink?_ My thoughts became alarmed once again when I heard the same weak voice from earlier. I took cautious steps towards the creature and froze when I realized that this was no rabbit.

It was an Exceed. And _she_ was wounded. I tried talking to her—key word: tried.

"Hey—uh… do you need help?" I said awkwardly. The pink exceed opened her eyes barely and cracked a small smile.

_The hell is she smiling about? She's lying here half dead! _Then it hit me.

"Hey… where's your owner? " She opened her eyes again and shifted her gaze to the right of me. I picked her up carefully and made my way to the person. All I saw were boot-covered legs and a black cloak so I didn't know the gender yet.

"Oi!"

No answer.

"Hey, your exceed needs medical treatment. So get your ass up and help!" Nope, that wasn't working either.

_Guess I'm carrying the both of ya. _

As I crouched down to pick up the person, I was once again frozen with shock.

I knew this person. I know _her_ very well. And now I have no choice but to bring her to the guild.

_Because you're my best friend… _I—once again—carefully carried both the girl and her exceed in the direction of the city and my mind was focused solely on one thing (person)

_Talia…_

_A/N: OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S SEE SOME MORE REVIEWS! I CARE BOUT WHAT U THINK! LYU! BYE!_


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

_A/N: Okay I think I'm just gonna skip the author's note thingy and let you all enjoy the story. Once again I don't own anything except for my OC's. Read on I say!_

Chapter 4:

**AT THE GUILD:**

The dark-haired dragon slayer kicked open the guild doors with a mere swing of his foot. The talkative guild quieted down once again at the sight of the brute carrying someone in his arms. He stomped through the guild searching the place for the blue-haired dragon slayer. He spotted her sitting at the bar talking with the She-drunkard and the white-haired demon.

"Oi Wendy! Get your magic ready, there's someone I need you to help." The sky maiden approached him at the mention of helping someone and inspected both the girl and the pink exceed. She looks at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Bring them this way, quickly."

**GAJEEL'S POV:**

I followed the 14 year old and was practically on her heels as she led the way towards the infirmary. I couldn't help but let that pinch of fear fall in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't fearful if she was never going to wake up…

_If she woke up… would she remember me?_ I was about to interrogate my uncertainty until the kid dragon slayer tore me from my thoughts.

"Gajeel! Please focus. I know you're worried about her but I need to ask you a few questions." She rushed out. I quickly nodded, acknowledging the urgency.

"Okay, for starters where did you find her?" I looked down at the exceed in my arms in thought.

"I found her in the heart of the Eastern Forest. When I got there, I found about 20 vulcans or so lying unconscious." The blue head nodded in confirmation.

"My guess is that she fought them all and passed out from fatigue and several injuries. Thank you, Gajeel. Now I need you leave the room." I balled my fists so tight that my knuckles turned white. I guess my anger showed in my gaze since the kid jumped slightly when I looked at her.

"I-I just need you to leave because I have to undress her and tend to her wounds." She said nervously. I slowly got up and gently placed the fluffy pink exceed next to my long time friend. Wendy's eyes still had a hint of fear in them so I patted the girl's head in reassurance.

Once I left the room, I suppose I kind of stood guard in front of her door. I was able to hear every detail of movement from the creaking of the bed—not like _that_ you damn pervs—to the wrapping of her bandages.

_I wish I could hear her waking up._ I thought anxiously.

**LUCY'S POV:**

I felt a rather intense ray of sunlight shine on my face which caused me to wake painfully. I held a sleeping Plue to my chest as I analyzed my surroundings.

We were currently in the same enchanted boat wading towards a lush green island. My body swelled with excitement as I jumped up, startling the little dog spirit.

"Look, Plue, there it is!"

"P-Punnn!" The boat transitioned to a slow stop and I immediately hopped out of it.

_Guess I better call the master._ I pulled out the little communication mirror. The glass flickered until I saw a clear picture of the Titan mage.

"Lucy! I'm guessing you've made it to the island, no?" I smiled happily and nodded.

"Yeah I made it but I'm gonna need some help getting there. You can get lost on this island instantly!" I exaggerated. The short old man only chuckled and agreed to stay connected and give me directions.

**AROUND 4 HOURS LATER:**

"Master!" I whined, "Am I almost there?!"

I had been traveling for who knows how long in this treacherous heat! My feet are killing me and my lungs feel like they are going to burst. I forced Plue's gate closed before he would die of heatstroke.

"Yes, Lucy you're almost there. Just make a left at this pine tree." And with that he hung up—WAIT, WHAT?!

So, I basically fended for myself during these last few minutes of walking. He didn't tell me any other direction after turning left at the tree, so once I did, I just kept straight.

And then I saw it.

_Holy star on a Dragonball…_

I'll admit that I have a knack for running into fascinating, if not strange, situations in my life. This was for more intense. I was now standing at the bottom of a moss-covered rock staircase that spiraled up a good 70 feet into a **massive** tree. I also noticed that makeshift bridges and zip-lines were created to connect with other trees.

_I didn't know tree houses could look this cool._

Taking a deep dreadful breath, I slowly made my way up the staircase.

**BACK AT THE GUILD:**

All guild members went on about their businesses, not concerning their selves with the results of Gajeel carrying in a girl and exceed passed out in his arms. They figured once she'd awaken, they would get a little information about her and then she would end up joining the guild.

Same old, same old.

The fearsome Iron Dragon Slayer was still posted outside of the door. He would've jumped at the loud opening of the door if he hadn't heard Wendy walking towards it.

"You can go and see her now. Try not to wake her up though. She needs plenty of rest." The girl said. Gajeel nodded and patted her on the head once again before entering the room.

**EXCEED'S POV:**

My hearing was a little fuzzy but I definitely picked up the heavy aroma of metal.

For some reason my eyes weren't working yet. All I could do for now was listen and smell.

I heard what sounded like the dragging of a chair and concluded that whoever walked in just sat down next to me.

_But where are we, exactly?_ I thought. I stayed on my guard and prepared myself for anything as I slowly opened my eyes. Once I opened them, I noticed there were red piercing ones staring right back at me. Then I heard his gruff voice.

"Bout time you stopped pretending." He said softing his gaze slightly. For some reason he seemed so familiar.

"Who are you and how did we get here?" I said accusingly. The man frowned—if he wasn't doing that already—but answered calmly.

"I came across you and Tal—your owner in the Eastern Forest. You were attacked by a bunch of vulcans and I found you both passed out. Then I brought you both back here to my guild, Fairy Tail."

"Oh… well that explains a lot—wait… why were about to say Talia? How do you know her?!" I said, growling slightly. He glanced at her for a second and I did the same then quieted down my growls.

"Look, I may not have enough energy and magic to transform, but I can still knock your lights out. You have to the count of 3 to tell me who you are and why you know her." I said sitting up and crossing my arms. The large man raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright I'll tell you. No need to threaten my life about it." I nodded at him to continue.

**GAJEEL'S POV:**

_Man this cat is feisty… maybe Lily will like her?_ I thought, smirking to myself. I could still feel her hard gaze and could tell that she was getting inpatient.

"Well for starters, my name is Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer." She nodded and looked as though she remembered my name. Then her gaze looked as if she was disgusted.

"I've heard of you… you were in that dark guild, Phantom Lord… that is until they disbanded." I continued.

"Yes, that's true. But those days are over. In fact, this guild's master was the one who sought me and another old guildmate out. After that, it was a little hard gaining the trust of these crazy idiots, but they're all like family now." She nodded once again and looked as if she was thinking really hard about something. Before I could question her on it, she spoke.

"Okay, Gajeel, so now how do you know Talia?" I sighed at her persistence.

"You see… Talia and I come from the same village… Mizu-tani Village."

**LUCY'S POV:**

I thought the walk to find the place was bad. Try walking up 70 feet worth of stairs. STAIRS!

"Hello? Anyone home?" I said loud enough for someone to hear. I walked around the large room that took up most of this tree and it reminded me of a regular living room space. The floor boards were woven out of sticks and vines and were woven tight enough to walk on. The walls were pretty much the same. In the middle of the floor was a giant black bear rug. Something in my mind told me it wasn't a fake. On the right side of the room was a long grass-made couch designed with a number of red and orange flowers and small stones on the exterior. On the opposite side it what looked like a flat-stone counter attached to the wall with several different sized knives—or bones—hanging up on the wall and what looked like a large copper-brown pot surrounded by soot and stones. I soon stopped my sightseeing and yelled out once again.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I've come here to meet with Kida-sama?"

_God where is this woman?_ I thought as I exited the room to find a creepy looking bridge.

Okay, me plus a 70 ft drop, times a bridge that may fall any second, equals a very gruesome death! I slowly made my way across the bridge, holding onto the railing for dear life.

And my life was very dear.

When I made it across, my mouth once again hung open in amazement. In this room—tree—were dozens of different colored plants. Some I could tell were used for medicines and others were more decorative. I could even feel a magical presence from some of them.

The roof was just a bunch of squares and this made me realize that this is a green house. Not bad.

Out the corner of my eye, I spotted a short woman with tan skin and snow-white hair falling all the way down to her ankles. She was wearing a light pastel-green robe with white lace around the edges of the sleeves and collar. I could tell she was wearing a floor-length skirt that was a much darker almost metallic green. I noticed she was re-arranging several plant pots by size… or was it color?

"Um, excuse me, ma'am? I was wondering if you're the woman I'm looking for. Are you Kida-sama?" the short old woman just continued on her business and hummed away while filling her plant pots with rich soil.

"Well—uh, my name is Lucy and I'm here to—"

"I know who you are, young princess." I heard her say in a soft tone.

"Prin—oh yeah… I almost forgot that." I said, scratching my neck, nervously. Her soft voice filled my ears again.

"So… Makarov wants to send his pesky brats to me without warning, aye? Well, then I will just have to do the same!" She yelled, startling me slightly. I almost lost sight of her when I noticed she was already halfway down another bridge.

_How does she move that fast?_

"Um, where are we going? Miss Kida?" She continued to ignore me and I decided to keep quiet since she wouldn't answer my questions anytime soon. We kept walking—and walking—until I found us standing in front of a huge crystal-clear waterfall. The elder woman kept walking and I followed her as she led us behind the waterfall into a dark cave.

I still said nothing and watched as Kida-sama took out a wooden staff—seemingly from out of nowhere—and tapped the end of it on the ground twice. I barely noticed that the staff had a bluish orb set on top of it and was radiating a massive amount of magic.

After the cave noticed the magic of the staff the walls became lit with bright flames along the crevices. We then continued through the cave.

Before I could start complaining about all the walking we were doing, the old woman finally spoke.

"So, Lucy how did you feel about climbing the stairs to my tree?" she said, not looking back. I beame slightly nervous about that question and I didn't know why.

"I felt okay… why do you ask?"

"Nothing, really. I just want you to meet my granddaughters an they live in a similar tree." She said sending me a small smile.

"Oh… well that's not that bad—"

"Except it's twice the height." Damnit…

_Similar… the key word was similar…_ I thought sadly.

_A/N: Alright! Have fun giving me more reviews people! Reciecup out*_


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Exceeds!

_A/N: OMG everyone I am SOOOO sorry! My last laptop was actin shitty and I finally got a new one so I am back baby! WOOO. You know the drill! And you also know that I don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5:

**GAJEEL'S POV:**

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a certain author," he began_ (A/N: Hey, don't you dare blame that on me!)_ "Talia and I grew up in the same village. We've been friends for a long time, though she probably doesn't remember me." I said feeling more saddened than annoyed. The exceed which I realize now her name is Sadie, nodded in thought.

"Okay, I'll accept it for now. But as soon as Talia wakes up, I'm having all of this information clarified. You go that?" she said glaring slightly. I frowned but nodded anyway and came up with a great idea.

"Why don't you head down to the guild and get some food for her. I know she's still injured but she's bound to wake up soon." The exceed eyed me for a minute which, shockingly, made me feel uncomfortable. She let out a heavy sigh and summoned her wings.

"Alright, if you do anything to her, I swear I will-"

"Yeah, yeah.. you'll knock my lights out." I had to keep myself from laughing at the annoyed look on her face. With that, she flew gracefully out of the room and left me to me thoughts. I turned slightly to look at my currently unconscious friend.

_**Flashback**_

_You could see two children running unimaginable speeds through a forest. If you looked more closely, you would be able to see a boy with black hair pulled back into a low short pony tail and a girl with long flowing black hair running slightly behind him._

_"Gajeel, you are such a cheater! You took off way before me!" The boy could hear the pout in her voice but knew she was being playful._

_He still didn't slow down._

_"I didn't cheat! I just had a head start!" he laughed over the whistle of the wind in their ears. The girl laughed along with him and they continued to race each other until they were a few yards from a cliff that overlooked a giant valley and a couple of mountains. As soon as they saw it, they both slowed to a stop and collapsed to the ground, panting hard._

_"I would have beaten you if you didn't cheat." she said before giggling. The boy grunted in annoyance._

_"Would you quit going on about that? Besides you almost beat me so what does it matter?" he said, tucking his arms behind his head to stare at the sky. He stared at the clouds lazily until a certain girl plopped right onto him, straddling his stomach. He shut both eyes closed as he spoke to her._

_"Talia, what are you doing?" he heard her hum in a thoughtful manner and cracked open an eye to look at her expression. He closed it once again as soon as she looked at the boy._

_"You seemed really calm. That's not like you. So I had to see what was wrong." she shrugged. He raised a questioning brow._

_"Did you have to get on me to do that?"_

_"... It gives me a better way of observing the situation." He snorted before he rolled, making the slight movement make her roll off of him._

_"Yeah, right..." Both were quiet after this, listening to the shifting of the grass as the breeze blew by. Another minute went by before the silence was broken._

_"Gajeel?"_

_"Hm?" he grunted._

_"...Remember when we first met?" He nodded even though she couldn't see him._

_"Yea, why?"_

_"... Would you always come like that when I'm in trouble? Would you protect me?" The black haired boy's eyes opened wide at the question and he quickly turned the other way to hide his deepening blush._

_"Sure, yeah- I mean... I'll always protect you 'least til your strong enough to handle your own." The girl was oblivious to his current bashful state as her eyes lit up with glee._

_"Really?! You mean it?!" She saw the boy nod. Suddenly, he felt tiny arms wrap around his torso._

_"T-Talia!" he shouted, his blush returning ten fold._

_"I get to be protected by Gajeel... I'm glad." she said, sleepiness laced in her words. The boy soon calmed himself and slowly put his own arm around the girl._

_'Of coarse I'll protect you, stupid girl.' he thought, smirking slightly to himself._

_**End Flashback**_

I mused over my memories as I carefully reached out a hand to pulled a strand of hair out her face.

_You haven't even been here a whole day and this is what you do to me, eh?_ I thought.

**GRAY'S POV:**

_Man this guild is quiet... Is everyone that upset about Lucy leaving?_

I sat comfortably, "practicing" my ice magic on my rootbeer. I somewhat noticed that ash for brains was going all over the guild yelling at people to fight him.

_I actually kind of feel bad for the guy._

He's practically lost without Lucy. Who would've thought? I would help the poor guy out, but I'm currently trying to ignore the dark presence of a certain water mage.

Seriously, why does everyone think we should be together?

_She's nervous whenever she's around me which causes her to lose focus in battle._

One down.

_It's hard to have a casual conversation with her without her daydreaming about me in mid-sentence._

Two down.

_AND she considers anything that stares at me for more than five seconds a 'Love Rival'._

Strike three, you're out.

She seriously needs a life... or just needs to go with Lyon. I don't even know why I started that bet with him during the games. He was fighting for Juvia. I was fighting for her right of free will.

How does someone bet someone else's right to be in the guild they want? That's retar-"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

_Dear God..._ I turned around to find the overly excited water mage bouncing over to me with something in hand.

It's those damn cookies again. How weird is it to eat your own face?

"Gray-sama, Juvia made you some cookies with your face on them. Juvia hopes you like them." She said sparkling her eyes slightly. I sighed heavily as i gave her my answer.

"Juvia, I'm not in the mood for your cookies right now."

And here it comes.

"But, Graaaay-samaaa!" she whined. Mavis, I hate that. I walked away-she followed-and walked towards the bar to find a pink exceed talking with Mira-WAIT WHAT?!

I did a double take once a saw the exceed and slowly began to overhear their conversation.

**SADIE'S POV:**

_Honestly, what was I thinking leaving that man in the room alone with Talia? He looked like he was perverted, the way he kept looking at her. So I'll just get her something to eat and maybe a change of clothes as well._

I flew down to the guild hall and shocking enough, no one noticed me. As I took a quick look around, I noticed there was a barmaid serving food and drinks to the men of the guild. I slowly flew over to her so I wouldn't startle her.

"Excuse me, miss?" I said, politely. She turned slightly and once she did, little hearts started forming in her pupils.

_Oh boy..._

"Well, hi there! What's a cute thing like you doing here at Fairy Tail?" she said in an annoyingly cheery voice. Luckily, I kept my composure.

"Um, well. A man named Gajeel found my partner and I in the forest and brought us back here to your infirmary. I flew down here in order to get a plate of food for her when she wakes up." I said, smiling for the first time today. She smiled back just as brightly and nodded.

"No problem, sweetie! I'll just put it on Gajeel's tab. Wait just one moment please!" And with that she ran into the kitchen.

_Okay... I think the people here are just a little weird... and why is there a man yelling at people to fight him? This place doesn't make any sense!_ I screamed in my head.

**GRAY'S POV:**

I walked forward, slowly approaching the pink exceed to get a closer look at her. I noticed she was wearing a black spaghetti top, matched with a black miniskirt and some black flip-flops. I saw her ears twitch ad she turned towards me with curious eyes. I barely noticed a shiny key chain in the shape of a scissor hanging around her neck. The soft sound of her clearing her throat broke me out of my stupor.

"You could paint a picture. It will surely last longer." she giggled slightly. I smiled slightly and relished in her care-free attitude.

"Hey I'm Gray Fullbuster. And you are?" I asked, staring curiously.

"I'm Sadie! I must say you are the most normal character that I've seen in the guild so far!" she said flashing a small smile.

_... What the hell?_

I looked down at myself to find that I was once again shirtless, then over at her and back again before I spoke.

"I don't know what's normal about a guy with a stripping habit, but whatever." I said shrugging. My mind finally snapped back to the topic at hand.

"So what exactly brings you here? Are you visiting some of our exceeds?"

"Well actually I-wait-exceeds?" she said with an excited glint in her eyes. All I did was smirk and point a finger in the direction of our little cat-squad. She was gone within seconds.

**PANTHERLILY'S** **POV:**

"Happy, you keep insisting on giving Carla a fish... has it ever occurred to you that she may not like fish?" I asked eying him a bit. In that moment he whipped out a fish with a bow wrapped firmly on top, pushing it towards Carla.

"WHAAAA? WHAT CAT DOESN'T LIKE FISH?" he asked hysterically. I only shook my head at his actions chuckling slightly.

"Um... excuse me?" I turned as I felt a light tap on my shoulder. What I came face to face with will forever be locked in the subconscious files of my brain.

_Woah..._

Standing before me now, was another exceed except her fur was a deep pink, almost magenta. She could be Carla's twin sister. The differentiating qualities, however, failed to make it plausible. Other than the colors of their furs, another distinction was their eyes. While Carla had a serious, almost agitated look about her, this one...

Her eyes held strength, passion and confidence. She also had attitude, but not too much. Just barely, you could see an excited glint in her eyes, and I could sense she was a glutton when it came to challenges.

She was a feisty one.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

_A/N: Omg! Thank you all for your reviews everyone! Now enough with me, on with the story! I probably forgot to mention this but this story does NOT include the seven year gap! Enjoy!_

Chapter 6:

**LUCY'S POV:**

_I swear... on my life... I will never climb this many stairs again... _

Just as I finished the last step, Kida-sama led me through the massive home of her supposed granddaughters. We went across another two bridges and down several steps until we stopped in what looked like another living space. The old woman suddenly turned to me which crept me out slightly.

"Y-Yes?" I said, stuttering a little.

"You shall wait here young princess while I go and fetch the girls. Help yourself to some tea if you'd like." she said gesturing her wrinkled hand towards what looked like a coffee table.

"You know... you don't have to call me princess. Everyone just calls me Lucy." I said trying to sound a bit more cheerful. The old woman barely nodded as she quickly exited the room in search of her kin. I sat down, surprised with how soft the arm chair was even though it looked to be made plainly out of moss and vines.

It was a while since Ms. Kida left and her honey green-tea was log finished. I thought that this was the perfect time to get some answers out of the people who were just as involved in this as I was.

Without even needing to say the incantation, I merely held out a gold key to be introduced to the familiar gold light of my Leo.

"Well hello, beautiful." I didn't bother with greeting him back for he knew why I called him in the first place. I cleared my throat, hastily grabbing his attention.

"Loke... why?" He knew what I was speaking of, so he only sighed heavily as he told his answer.

"Lucy... it was for your protection..."

**GRANDDAUGHTER'S #1 POV:**

Man do I love a good workout...

I had just finished running about ten laps around the perimeter of the island and now I was currently punching the shit out of these sand bags... well one sand bag. I kinda punched a hole in the other ones.

I was lost in thought and a few past memories as I punched the bag mercilessly, letting go every single piece of anger and doubt I had in my system at the moment. After a few quick jabs and high kicks I finally allowed my fist to reach behind me, which picks up more speed for the perfect knock out punch.

_Shit... I overdid it again... _I thought as I literally let my fist fly. The contact held so much force that not only was a hole created but the massive bag tore off of the metal hook on the ceiling and flew into the wall in front of me, causing a small crack to form. Sighing to myself, I heard a soft voice fill the room.

"Maybe you should invest in the rubber bags, aye No-no?" I cracked my knuckles slightly and rolled my shoulders til they popped ad turned to face her.

"Granny, you know the rubber ones are expensive as hell... but I have a feeling you didn't come here to talk about the types of punching bags." I said letting a smirk appear on my face. I saw her shake head, moving her long white hair with it. I thought I told her to cut it. I don't want her to trip and die.

_Old people can only take so much._ My thoughts were cut short as I heard her speak again.

"It seems that the princess as been awakened... and she's going to need training. Once she's finished with you, I will take up on her proper training. I scoffed slightly at this.

"What princess-?"

"Layla's." she said plainly. I looked at her with a bored expression, though on the inside I was bouncing for joy. I haven't gotten to train anyone in a while. This should be fun. I only asked one question as my smirk showed once again.

"Where is she?" The old woman took noticed of the mischievous glint in my eyes and led the way back up towards the tree. I immediately followed.

_This is gonna be so much fun... _I thought, cracking my knuckles in anticipation.

**LUCY'S POV:**

"I'm the splitting image of my mother! What the hell was the point of the protection if anyone could easily tell I was her daughter?!" I screamed in agitation. How could my own spirits keep something like this from me? And for so long...

"If Zeref knew the kind of power you held, he would have stopped at nothing to find and kill you! Or better yet he would have tried to finish off your mother.." I froze at this.

"...What are you saying?" He sighed again.

"It's a little hard to explain..." he said, nervously running his hand across the back of his neck. I felt my venom seep into my voice slightly as I spoke again.

"Then. Make. It. Simple. Loke.." I knew he felt the hard gaze I was sending him, but I didn't care. If this matter involved my family in anyway, then it was my right to know as well. I heard him speak again.

"The reason your mother married your father was so she could protect you... The truth is... Your father only agreed to help her because of her high status as a wizard at he time. You think you were the only one who was ignored and verbally abused..." I felt my eyes water at this, but I kept myself together.

"She put up with him for you Lucy, The mansion that they worked so hard to get was enchanted and had the power to hide the magical properties of anyone living in it up to a roughly 300 mile-radius." I turned away as I couldn't hold back the hiccup waiting to leap from my throat. I felt Loke's arms encircle around me as I tried to suppress this guilty feeling.

"Please don't cry, Lucy..." I sniffed as I tried to speak.

"B-But... sh-she should have t-told me... I could have helped her! We could have left that awful place together!" I said letting the tears flow freely. I felt Loke place his head on my shoulder, holding me tighter in his warm embrace.

"She's your mother and that's what mothers do. They want their children to live happy lives and not worry about and evil prick trying to com after them." he said, his voice deepening in anger. I could feel the pain laced in his words, making me turn to look at him in sorrow. He raised his head and gazed at me softly as he ran a thumb at the still lingering tears. I suddenly found my voice.

"Loke... I'll be okay... I just... I don't know what to think of all of this right now... This is all just too sudden." He took his hand and gently lifted my face to look at him.

"I know... it was sudden for all of us too. We thought you would be able to live a normal happy life. But don't worry... we'll all sit down an talk about it together." I giggled softly, making him look at me in question.

"What part of my life is normal, now that I'm with Fairy Tail?" He smirked as he adjusted his glasses and prepared to leave.

"You tell me, princess." And with that, he left leaving behind a sparkle of gold. I shook my head at his antics and saw as the old woman came back with another person walking slightly behind her.

"Lucy-hime... say hello to my eldest granddaughter." I looked away from her face to find a tall and noticeably lean girl standing next to her.

_Wow..._

I couldn't help but soak in her appearance, for her aura was breath-taking. I started with her skin. It was covered in a few scars, but other than that it was smooth-looking and chocolate brown. Maybe a couple of shades darker than her grandmother. Her body was that of a person who exercised on a regular basis, with lean arms, a slightly ripped stomach and long defined legs.

Her hair was dark brown, almost black and it was kinky and wavy as it was held in a tight pony tail and cascaded down her back just about to hit her backside. Her eyes were a piercing gold and stared coolly back at me, making a shiver go down my spine.

The last was her outfit, which in my opinion was a bunch of boys' clothes made into girls' clothes. Her shirt was a loose navy blue muscle tee cut short to show off her toned stomach. Her pants were tight leggings with leather going up the sides of each pant leg. Finally, her shoes were a pair of black gladiator sandals.

_She sure does know how to dress..._

"Hi there. My name is Nora Delamonte. My friends and family call me No-no. You however, starting today, will call me Sifu-Nora." I blinked as I noticed her smile became a little more... excited?

"Wait... doesn't Sifu mean teacher?"

"Yup... sure does."

"...I thought Kida-sama was going to train me?"

"She is... but we're gonna have some fun first." she said, her eyes gleaming with glee. I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"There's no getting out of this is there?" No- I mean, Sifu-Nora gave a darkly chuckle.

"Fraid' not." she said, cracking her neck.

_A/N:Alright that's the next chappie! Review plz! and thank you for all my followers! (sorry I didn't get a chance to write them down!)_


End file.
